1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a modular system for constructing buildings and partitioning them, and pertains more particularly to such a system using panels which contain within themselves all elements required to support weight and provide insulation confined by an interior and exterior skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of composite panels utilizing a core of foam insulation and various types of facing or skin material, of course, are not new. While such panels possess some load-bearing capabilities, such capabilities are considerably restricted. Building codes have not accepted these panels as being sufficient in and of themselves for use in "stand alone" environments. When this type of panel is used in a wall construction, some form of separate supporting structure must be used in order to provide sufficient load-carrying capabilities for the wall. Likewise, when used in roof constructions, the panels are applied over rafters.
Consequently, there remains a real need for a construction system utilizing panels that do not require an added supporting structure, such as posts, studs, beams and braces which add appreciably to the material and on-site assembly costs.
The composite or laminated panels found on the market today have represented to a large degree a compromise between a fully acceptable panelized construction system and the inefficiency and costliness of the widely used stick-built construction that has been employed for many years.